


We Are the Crowd

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, F/F, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara and Me, chased around by paparazzi on a planet.





	We Are the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> dw100 prompt: #750: paparazzi  
> femslashficlets prompt: 11. We'll make a million memories - all incredible
> 
> Title from Lady Gaga’s “Paparazzi.”

Clara and Me landed on this planet expecting to help others in distress. Instead, they became the subjects of the planet’s paparazzi.

The only way off the planet was to pose for its paparazzi. They staged kisses and hugs. They went to spaceports and hotels. They bought a new bench for their TARDIS diner. They did other things.

When the paparazzi were finally distracted from Clara and Me’s antics, they returned to their TARDIS, went straight for the control room, and escaped the paparazzi planet. In the control room, Clara kissed Me the way she wanted to without staging it.


End file.
